Nuestra Historia
by Rose Logan Roth
Summary: Quien diria que Raven y Chico Bestia pasarían por tantas experiencias juntos? Su historia todavía esta naciendo, al igual que, tal vez, algo mas que amistad entre ellos? One-Shots. Reto de MrRayney en La cafeteria de Te y Tofu. Pasen y dejen un review que nadie muere por eso.
1. Situación Incomoda

**Hola Chicos!**

**Hace tiempo que no subía un fic y luego leí este reto en "La cafeteria de Te y Tofu", el foro de Mr. Rayney y me gustó el concepto. Asi que decidí cumplirlo. Es mi primer fic real porque lo de las preguntas no cuenta mucho. En mi opinion esta muy cortito. Pero hize mi esfuerzo. Bueno, podrían dejarme un review diciendo que tal está? Si? Podrían? Bueno, no les interrumpo más. Comienzen a leer...**

* * *

Chico Bestia andaba por el pasillos las 6:00 de la mañana. Todavía estaba un poco dormido y se frotaba un ojo. El otro estaba lleno de legañas. Su cabello estaba enredado y despeinado. Era muy temprano y el no solía levantarse a esa hora. Pero lo había hecho. Lo que nos deja con la gran duda de ¿porque?

Nadie lo sabia, pero ese era un día especial. El día de la papilla! Suena raro, pero eso era. El mismo había elegido un día al año para comer papilla porque, aunque suene raro, la papilla sabe deliciosa no importa que edad tengas ( en mi opinión XD ). Y como Chico Bestia obedecía esa normativa, se había levantado temprano para que nadie le viera comer la única cosa que comen los bebes. Eso arruinaría la reputación de chico maduro que intentaba sostener.

Llego a la sala y no prendió la luz para no despertar a nadie. Sin pensárselo dos veces y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigió a la cocina. Se puso el sombrerito de chef que Cyborg siempre usaba y comenzó a hablar como si estuviera en uno de esos programas de cocina.

-Buenos días o buenas madrugadas, amigos! Hoy vamos a hacer la receta especial de papilla del Chico Bestia!

-Los materiales que vamos a usar son : Papilla precocida, agua, cuchara y bol!

Agarro la mezcla seca de la alacena y la vertió en un bol junto con agua hervida.

-Como pueden ver, es más fácil de lo que dice el empaque! Solo es mezclar todos los ingredientes! Lo difícil es comerlos con el estilo de un galán! -Dijo sin avergonzarse de la tontería que acababa de decir.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que el no había hervido esa agua. Termino de mezclar esa cosa y le puso una cuchara.

-Y así amigos, es como se come papilla…

No pudo acabar la frase porque la luz se prendió y una chica con un cabello violeta peinado en dos adorables trenzas entró y lo miró sorprendida. Usaba un bvd y shorts negros, lamentablemente, muy ceñidos.

-Chico Bestia? Que haces levantado a las seis de la mañana? Y porque no … -La hechicera se sonrojo - tienes puesta una camiseta?

Con la emoción del día de papilla, el metamorfo se había olvidado de ponerse la parte de arriba de su pijama. Sus pequeños pero definidos pectorales ahora derramaban algunas gotas de sudor. Raven se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco llevaba tanta ropa y los dos se avergonzaron repentinamente.

-Ammm… Y-yo…

-Eso es papilla?

La chica cuervo se acercó a su amigo y agarro la caja vacía de la papilla "Mama Gallinita" la cual, tenía la imagen de una gallina sonriente que usaba cofia. Desde cuando las gallinas sonríen y usan cofias?

-Pues… Tu… porque también estas levantada a esta hora? Y porque… -ahora él se sonrojo- estas vestida y peinada así?

-Este… yo …iba a … tomar algo de té y … espera! No evadas mi pregunta! Ahora responde!

-Hoy es … el día de la papilla?

-Eres un tonto!

Ella le tiro la cajita del empaque al pecho desnudo de su amigo y salió.

-No quieres un poco!? -Le gritó tratando calmar a su adorable amiga.

No obtuvo respuesta así que se fue a sentar al sillón el solo para comerse su papilla.

-Se veía tan… tierna con esas trencitas…-reflexiono en voz alta ahora que su amiga no estaba porque sabia que moriría si ella lo oía -Sin duda que esto fue incómodo…

* * *

**Bueno que tal estuvo? Esta idea se me ocurrió de una vez que me fui de campamento y paso algo asi con una amiga mia solo que en vez de papilla era una mezcla de bananas con naranja, queso, fosh, grageas y un exceso de Chantilly. Yo fui quien la ampayo. Me dió entradas gratis para ver Anabelle con tal de que no le dijiera a nadie. Jajajaja. **

**Esto es solo el comienzo. Sigan al pendiente de esta historia porque estos 26 capitulos van a estar sensacionales.**

**Saludos y porfa dejenme un review.**

**~Rose Logan~**


	2. Situación Linda

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Ya volví con este cap. Espero que les guste. Muy dulce, como podrán leer. Y muy lindo. Pueden gritar histericamente si quieren. No los juzgare. HASTA YO LO HICE! Bueno. Comienzen a leer!**

* * *

Chico Bestia estaba vagando por las calles de Jump City una tarde otoñal. Vestía su uniforme pero con una casaca de cuero encima. Estaba solo, porque todos sus compañeros ya tenían planes, así que para no aburrirse decidió airearse un poco. Ya había paseado por todas partes, incluyendo un parque, tres bodegas, dos tiendas de ropa y una vieja biblioteca a la cual estaba entrando con la esperanza de encontrar algo bueno que hacer.

Raven estaba sentada en un cómoda sofá leyendo un libro. Había llegado a esa biblioteca como hace dos horas y se había dispuesto a leer desde entonces sin hacer pausas. De pronto, sintió algo como un presentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasar. Simplemente se levanto y fue a los laberintos de estantes que habían ahí. Fue por un pasillo e iba a ir hasta el final y girar a la izquierda.

El chico verde caminaba entre estantes de libros, buscando nada, solo queriendo pasar el rato. Y de la nada, sintió que no estaba solo. Siguió caminando por ese pasillo hasta llegar al final. Giro a la derecha sumido en sus pensamientos y …

PLAF!

Ambos héroes adolescentes chocaron contra otra persona, aterrizando en el piso. Chico Bestia fue el primero en reaccionar y levanto la vista, solo para encontrarse con …

-Raven!? Que haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. -Dijo ella sobándose la cabeza por el impacto.

-Oh, si. Perdóname. -Se disculpó poniéndose de pie. Le extendió una mano mientras le sonría tiernamente.

-Gracias -Agarro la mano de su amigo, quien la ayudo a pararse.

-Bueno. No respondiste mi pregunta. -Recordó el mutante.

-Yo vengo aquí cuando me aburro y quiero olvidarme de todo … Y tu tampoco respondiste la mía.

-Ah. Es que estaba aburrido en la torre así que decidí salir a respirar hondo.

-Ah.

Ambos se quedaron callados e incómodos. Raven mirando al piso y Chico Bestia mirándola a ella.

-Lo sé. El piso puede ser muy interesante aveces. -Bromeo con la esperanza de que ella dijera algo. No lo hizo, así que él decidió adelantarse. La tomo suavemente del mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-Mira, se que este es tu lugar y si te incomoda que este aquí, en este mismo instante me largo.

La soltó y camino en dirección a la puerta. Hubiera seguido su camino de no ser porque alguien lo agarraba del brazo.

-En realidad … me gustaría que te quedes. -Confesó la chica cuervo.

El cambiante solo sonrió y ella lo agarro de la mano para guiarlo. Rápidamente, se les subieron los colores a la cara, pero ninguno dijo algo o lo impidió.

Raven lo estaba guiando a un ático. Al subir, se encontraron con que habían más estantes con libros y un pequeño sofá rojo para dos pegado al costado de una ventana. Habían unos grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de la Luna en la estancia.

-Los dueños del lugar me dejan subir aquí. Es como el almacén, pero puedo venir cuando quiero.

-Es un lugar muy acogedor. -Reconoció él.

-Pues si.

La descendiente de Trigon fue a sentarse en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas mientras que el chico buscaba algo en los estantes. Después de unos minutos de buscar, regreso donde ella con un libro de poemas que tenía en la portada una pluma dorada.

-Mira este. Yo tenía uno igual cuando era pequeño. Rita me compraba muchos y me leía uno cada noche.

Se sentó a su costado y lo abrió.

-Hay un poema que me gusto mucho y siempre quise leértelo, porque siento que dice justo lo que siento.

-Cual?

El comenzó a pasar las páginas.

-Página 32, página 32, página 32… -Susurraba. Hasta que … -Ajá!

Se había detenido en una página que tenía por título " Junto a ti " de R. Logan

-Que suerte tuviste.

-A que te refieres?

-Cuando era pequeña, solo me dieron un libro por ser hija de Trigon. -Dijo ella algo deprimida.

El joven se dio cuenta al instante, así que la abrazo por los hombros. Ella giro a verlo y sonrío un poquitito.

-Vamos. Léelo para mi. -Pidió la pelivioleta.

El asintió, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Estamos tan cerca, y tan lejos. _

_El destino nos odia, ante el estamos indefensos. _

_Por eso te digo, que algo debes tu saber. _

_No importa donde estemos, siempre te voy a proteger. _

Chico Bestia la miro. Estaba tan hermosa con la luz de la luna cayéndole en el cabello. Eso le inspiro a seguir leyéndole.

_No dejare que nadie te lastime, quien lo haga morirá. _

_Pues no entiendo quien puede querer destruir a un ser tan angelical. _

_Con tal de verte sonreír, todo lo que tengo puedo dar. _

_Pues solo tu eres capaz de mí vida alegrar._

Chico Bestia acerco una mano hacia la mejilla de Raven y la acaricio suavemente. Ella lo miro a los ojos

_Encontrare la manera, a tu lado voy a llegar. _

_Aunque eso la vida me pueda costar. _

_Hay tantas cosas que yo puedo sacrificar._

_Estaré ahí o mi corazón dejara de palpitar. _

Ella se acostó en el pecho de su amigo y el la abrazó mientras que apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

_Aunque lejos estés, nunca te voy a abandonar. _

_Aunque no haya nadie contigo, ahí voy a estar. _

_Pues no hay nada ni nadie que me pueda detener. _

_Si recuerdo que en mis brazos pronto te podré tener. _

Raven solo callaba y no miraba a su compañero. Ninguno se movió.

-Y? Que te pareció?

-Wow. -Dijo finalmente ella.- Chico Bestia ... eso fue ... muy bello.

Se quedaron así, abrazados el uno al otro hasta que de pronto, algo en la casaca de cuero comenzó a vibrar. El metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su celular verde. Era la alarma de las ocho de la noche.

-Siento tener que interrumpir este agradable momento, pero debemos llegar a la torre en 15 minutos si no queremos darle explicaciones al "pelos pinchos"

-Amm. Ok.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero solo el chico camino hacia la escalera.

-Chico Bestia. Espera.

El se detuvo y se volteo a mirarla. Ella solo se acercó más a él y se puso de puntas para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. El ex miembro de la patrulla condenada estaba rojo y callado.

-Gracias por leerme ese poema. Fue lo mas lindo que nadie nunca me dijo.

Después de decir esas palabras, se adelantó y bajo las escaleras. El se quedo solo en ese ático. Puso dos dedos sobre el lugar donde Raven lo había besado y miro al infinito.

-De nada, Raven.-Susurró- Lo que sea por ti.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH!**

**Debe ser lo que están pensando. Que tal? Les Gusto? Opinen en los reviews. Ni pregunten de donde saque la inspiracion. Y les recomiendo que vayan ahorrando para comprar muuuuucho papel higienico! Porque los hare llorar en el siguiente cap! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Pero bueno. Ya. Nos vemos luego!**

**~Rose Logan Roth**


End file.
